Wolfwalker
by AikoNamika
Summary: Duo and Quatre are Wolfwalkers, bound to the wolves and the packsong. They are on duty when a call goes out for help... (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Yaoi, crossover, violence, language

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Tara K. Harper's Wolfwalker books. They belong to people in big offices with lots of money. The wolves that are mentioned _do_ belong to me.

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4

Wolfwalker

Chapter 1

By Aiko Namika

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            'Oh, moons of mercy, moons of light

            Guide me in the darkest night

            Keep me safe from evil spirit

            Send your blessed light to sear it'

            'Oh, moons of mercy, moons of might

            If in shadow, day or night,

            My body die with evil near it

            Send your light to guide my spirit'

*~*~*

            The sound of dnu hooves echoed through the wilderness. Fleetingly, the shapes of two of the animals could be seen through the trees, riders moving with their every movement, as if one with the animals. Their hearts pounding, they two sped through the forest, in search of vengeance for the lives of a small village.

*~*~*

            'Let us get there in time! Moons of mercy, let us get there in time!!' Duo's thoughts were frantic, as he let his body flow with the dnu.

            He glanced over at his partner, Quatre. The young blond was moving with the same flawless lines, as much as part as the dnu as he was himself.

            In the trees ahead, Duo could make out two shadows, that kept flitting ahead. They were the Gray Ones that were bonded to Duo and Quatre. There was Grey Kerril, the wolf bonded to Quatre, and Grey Rahsa, the wolf that was Duo's bondmate.

            ::Healer, the hunt is on,:: Rahsa's voice whispered in his mind. The gray threads of her thought, and the gray fog of the Packsong, sang through his mind, temporarily reliving the soreness of having ridden for two days strait, over some of the roughest terrain around.

            He and Quatre had been the only Wolfwalkers available when the emergency call came through. Add the bonus that Duo was one of the few who was a healer _and_ a Wolfwalker, and they had to go out.

            Remembering that night, Duo reached up, and adjusted his warcap, hiding his healer's band in his thick chestnut hair. He was one of the few men that had gone for an Internship, and the silver and blue healer's band proved it. But then again, every generation in his family had had a healer and a Wolfwalker, and with him being an only child, he was both.

            "Duo! We're coming up on the last checkpoint. They should have their best dnu ready for us. Be ready." Quatre's voice cut through the tension-filled air, startling Duo, who steadied himself, then looked over at Quatre gratefully.

            "Thanks, Q. I needed the warning. However, I can tell that we're getting closer, because Rahsa's blood lust is getting up."

            "Same with Kerril's."

            They rounded a corner, and there was the last checkpoint, two riders on dnu already cantering along the trail, trailing an extra dnu each.

            Duo came alongside the rider on the left, who had already swung his leg over, and then slid from his tired mount onto the fresh beast. The boy who had been riding the dnu slid down, and hit the ground running. He let go of the saddle as he handed the line for the extra dnu to the Wolfwalker, then dropped back, picking up the reins of the tired animal, and walked back to the barn to cool it off.

            "Only a few more hours, and we're there!" Quatre shouted. "Let's go!

            They dug their heels into their new dnu and took off down the road, nearly flying with their urgency.

            ::Healer! Wolfwalker! The hunt is on!::

~TBC~

Please review. It will make me very happy and more inclined to write!

--Aiko


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Yaoi, crossover, violence, language

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Tara K. Harper's Wolfwalker books. They belong to people in big offices with lots of money. The wolves that are mentioned _do_ belong to me.

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4

Wolfwalker

Chapter 2

By Aiko Namika

*******************

            'A cry that knots your heartstrings

            Is not easily untied'

*******************

            Heero Yuy, nephew of the Lloroli of Ramaj Ariye, weapons master of Ramaj Ariye, fought his way through the raiders, trying to get to the leader, who was watching the hustle, and laughing his ass off.

            He turned, stabbing one raider in the gut, while flinging a boot knife into the eye of another.

            "Damned raider spawn!" he growled, hacking another raider's hands off, then stabbing his sword through his gut. The cries of pain and the screams of the dying were accompanied by battle cries, and that damned raider captain laughing.

            "Damned pieces of moonwormed dnu shit! Get outta my way!" With that cry, he began hacking indiscriminately, his own people on the other side of the battle. Then more raiders were falling then he could account for, sporting arrows with the particular fletching that his friend Trowa used.

            A path of fallen bodies soon led him to the raider captain, who was waiting for him, with ten big burly raiders behind him. From the looks of them, they were all brawn and no brains.

            "Attack!" the captain shouted. Of course, they did.

            He steeled himself, sword ready, feet grounded, waiting for their charge.

            The lumbered across the ground separating them, many of them falling at Trowa's hand. Then the one in the lead froze, and the rest soon followed, staring at something over Heero's shoulder in horror.

            The raider captain looked too, and then, with his eyes widening, yelled at his men.

            "Wolfwalker! **Retreat!"**

            A Wolfwalker? Here? Why was there one of the legendary Wolfwalkers _here_? Heero snapped a quick glance behind him. There was a small blond fighter back there, not one of his, fighting with a skill that was rarely seen. Sure enough, there was one of the Grey Ones fighting behind the fighter, slashing with its claws and fangs.

            "Nooooooooo- *gurgle* *gurgle*!!!!" came the raider captain's cry, and Heero turned in time to see him go down with feathers sprouting from his throat. However, the arrow had come from the wrong direction, and it was not the fletching that Trowa used.

            His sharp eyes caught a shadow moving among the trees, and that was the only warning he got.

            With a battle cry a chestnut-haired fighter jumped into the clearing, drawing twin swords from his back and making good use of them. Raiders fell right and left.

            Heero had been busy the whole time, his instincts fighting on while his eyes wandered the battle field, checking on his fighters and taking in whatever state they were in. With the death of their captain, the raiders seemed at a loss, and fled for the trees. Heero's fighters let them live.

            Now that the fighting was over, Heero got to get a clearer look at one of the new fighters. The blond was headed toward the wounded, shadowed by the Grey One who had been at his back during the fight. He crouched by the nearest fighter, looked him over, and then got to work, pulling out packets of herbs from unseen pockets in his vest.

            The fighter who had taken down the raider captain was easily making his way over to Heero, giving the weapon's master time for a good long look.

            The Wolfwalker was definitely a sight to behold. Silky chestnut hair was just now escaping from under a warcap, falling down to reveal that it came past his waist and hung just behind the tantalizing butt. Black with mottled streaks of gray, green, and brown made up his outfit, making it so that if he held still for one second, it was nearly impossible to see him. A gentle heart-shaped face with a wide grin gracing it held his attention for a few seconds, and then Heero's eyes were caught by the glimmering violet orbs that were smiling at him.

            "My name's Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet'cha. I'm glad that we got here in time."

*******************

Please review…It'll make me very happy and inclined to writing more!

--Aiko


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Yaoi, crossover, violence, language

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Tara K. Harper's Wolfwalker books. They belong to people in big offices with lots of money. The wolves that are mentioned _do_ belong to me.

Pairings: Pairings: 1+2, 3+4

Wolfwalker

Chapter 3

by Aiko Namika

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Grey skies for gray memories;

Echoes follow where thoughts once rode strong.

The pounding of your heart 

And the sighing of your lungs

Wound the time-driven dreams that were sung."

*~*~*

            Quatre leaned over the wounded fighter that was on the ground, carefully inspecting the wound, then started pulling out the herb packets that Duo had taught him to use.

            'Hmmm, with an infusion of kotsilth and firnel(1), this fighter should be up and working in no time,' he thought, running his mind through all the other herbs he carried with him, courtesy of Duo's teachings. He placed the poultice over the worst wound, on the leg where an arrow had gone completely through, and bandaged it, then moved on to the nearest man. He continued going from man to man, helping not just the men from Ariye, but the raiders as well.

            ::Mindmate, one comes to talk,:: Kerril told him, showing the image of a young man, blurry with the gray of the Packsong.

            A light touch on his shoulder alerted him to the other fighter's arrival. He turned his head... and had to work hard to keep himself from drooling. The fighter was tall, lean, and had the most piercing emerald eyes that Quatre had ever seen. Only the mental nip from Kerril kept his mouth from hanging open, and jolted his mind along the right track.

            He smiled at the boy in front of him and held his hand out after wiping it off on the coat of a dead soldier near him. He didn't like the fighting or the killing, but it was necessary.

            "My name is Quatre Winner, and this is Grey Kerril," he said, gesturing to his bondmate after the young man had shaken his hand. The young man made the sign of the Moonblessing, then replied in a soft voice.

            "It's a pleasure to meet one of the legendary Wolfwalkers and Grey Ones. Please call me Trowa. Trowa Barton." He gave an almost imperceptible smile, and then he turned and continued gathering his arrows. Quatre's mind drifted then, his gaze locked on the archer until Kerril gave a mental snort, along with the comment, ::Mating?:: The mental picture snapped Quatre out of his daze, and he continued working with a light blush on his cheeks.

            ::Well... he is cute...:: Quatre had some trouble expressing the fact to the Grey One, because he just continued taunting him. While the two of them bantered back and forth, Quatre had automatically continued patching up the rest of the fighters, his hands moving without his conscious direction. 

            It took Kerril's prompting for him to finally come back to himself to check on his violet-eyed partner, who had dealt with the worst wounded, and was most likely either passed out, or about to. Quatre looked around and found him, sure enough, asleep curled up in between the roots of a huge tree with Rahsa. Quatre blinked sleepily, finally realizing how sleepy he himself was, and curled up near the other Wolfwalker, Kerril coming over to help keep him warm. With the reassuring songs that were threaded through the gray Packsong that floated throughout his mind, he slowly dropped in to sleep.

*~*~*

(A/N: This happens at the same time as what happens to Quatre. it's a continuation of the last chapter.)

            Duo looked at the fighter before him. Slender, though more muscular than himself, with matted and wind-whipped deep brown hair. Eyes the color of Night's First Kiss, glared down at him from their slight height advantage. Duo's grin increased slightly as he took in the full look of the fighter. With the skintight leather armor combined with the beauty of the face, he was one of the sexiest people that he had ever seen.

            Duo made a grand gesture to his bond mate, and said, "This is the "wondrous" Grey Rahsa, the Grey One who was kind enough to take me as her bondmate." He barely kept the mushy-loving tone out of his voice, but it was a near thing.

            "Heero. Heero Yuy." The fighter's movements as the two started walking towards where the worst wounded lay were those of a powerful cat, controlled, but amazingly strong. Duo only had a few more moments to admire the other before he reached the place where the few of the worst wounded lay. When he saw them, all of his thoughts were immediately reorganized, and set into a completely different mind-set. He dropped down next to one of the men, who had a nasty arrow wound that had nearly penetrated his heart, but had still done a lot of damage.

            ::Finally! You took your time about getting here!:: Rahsa's comment was calm, with a hint of impatience, but Duo took it silently, and held his hands out over the man's chest. He looked up into Rahsa's golden eyes, and felt himself dropping into the Packsong.

            Grey mist flowed around him, and he heard the howling of thousands of wolves from every generation that had ever existed. he sensed the fact that a large pack of wolves was nearby, attracted by the presence of the two Wolfwalkers. He felt Rahsa's mind twined with his, and sent her a message that was almost ritual.

            ::Take me in, Grey One.::

            ::Then run with me, Wolfwalker,:: came Rahsa's reply, and then there was a dizzying spin to the left, and then a drop. Duo let his mind extend outwards towards the damaged muscle, the Packsong creating a gray wall to keep the pain from his mind. He worked quickly, knowing that after the long ride and then the fight, he wouldn't have much energy. He sent his mind to smooth the muscle and give it the beginnings of an attachment to the man's bones, and replenish blood, and chase away the toxins that were already clouding the man's blood. He finished up and quickly spun himself out of the man's body, opening his eyes and sliding over to the next of the three badly wounded. He prepared his mind to do the same thing, but before he could go, Rahsa snapped at him lightly.

            ::Healer, you will not heal without help!:: He stared at the Grey One, then nodded slowly.

            "Alright..." Duo trailed off, looking around, starting slightly as he felt Heero's hands touching his shoulders lightly.

            "I have heard that Wolfwalkers need more energy than they themselves have, so if you do not mind, I will help." Heero's slightly nasal voice rolled along Duo's spine, and it was all he could do not to shiver from the harmonics of that voice. Rahsa's mental snort of derision brought him back to the present, at least partially, because the Packsong had been stronger than ever, and he was beginning to see gray mist around everything. He nodded shortly, and murmured a quick thank you. Then he met Kerril's eyes again, and sent his mind along the twisting paths of Ovousibas, and into the man's body. As he worked, he felt was stream of strength pouring into him from the weapon's master's hands on his shoulders, supporting him, and working with the wolves to form the shield that kept the outside influences from affecting him as he worked.

            Once he finished the second man, he stumbled to the third, and last, man, with Heero supporting him. He dropped to the ground, and with a quick wrench of his mind, he spun to the left and down, and finished up as fast as he could without being careless. Once he finished, he couldn't find enough energy to pull out, and felt himself sliding deeper into the other... Rahsa's mental teeth suddenly dug into his mind and pulled him out, wrenching his mind away from the other. He opened his eyes and met Heero's burning Prussian blue eyes, then collapsed into unconsciousness.

~TBC~

*~*~*

(1) I have no clue what those herbs are. I completely made them up. They're gibberish words, but don't they sound neat?

Please review. It will make me very happy and more inclined to write!

--Aiko


	4. Interlude 1

Warnings: Shonen ai, possible shojo ai, het, crossover, self-insert (Myself, and my sib. We're the wolves. Why? Because I can't come up with names)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Tara K. Harper's Wolfwalker books. They belong to people in big offices with lots of money. The wolves that are  

mentioned _do_ belong to me. It's a bit of a self-insert!

Pairings: Pairings: 1+2, 3+4, 5+?; at least that's how it will be for now…until my mind gets screwed up again, does anyone have any other ideas? 

"Blahdiblah" mean regular talk

'Blahdiblah' means thoughts

::Blahdiblah:: means Wolf/Wolfwalker communication

******************* means scene change

Author Babble: Arg! I realized that I completely forgot this part, and then I remembered why…Because I'm doing an interlude (this chapter) that explains the entire thing! So this chapter is from the POV of Hilde, and her wolf Shazbat…And as to where I got that name…Don't ask. So I think this one is gonna get out a lot faster than the previous chapter, because I now have a renewed interest in it! MWAHAHAHA!!! *gryn* Also, I'm screwing around with the character's ages, so I'm not sure how old they all are. I think that Hilde and Relena are younger than the others, at least by a year, but expect all of the characters to be in-between 16 and 20. A nice, large age range. And now…On with the fic!

Wolfwalker

Interlude

By Aiko Namika

*******************

            A set shadows moved through the forest, every movement of theirs silent…It was not a very quick process, for they were trying to keep quiet, not make the maximum amount of progress, although they were not slow by any means, either. Dark purplish-blue eyes scanned over the forest with an ease of long practice, not only observing it through her own senses, but through the senses of the Gray One ahead of her as well. A soft hiss from her partner captured her attention, and she glanced over at the other form out of the corner of her eye, nodding as the other girl indicated the area ahead of them with a jerk of her thumb, and an eyebrow raised in question. Hilde sent a quick mind-question to the wolf ahead of her, a tiny frown of concentration forming between her eyebrows.

            ::Well? Are they ahead?::

            ::The hunt is in the wind, Wolfwalker…I can scent the prey, they stink of fear/hatred/smug triumph…:: Of course the response was not exactly in those words, but more in a flood of scents, emotions, images, and feelings. Through the sending of her Bonded, the slender Wolfwalker picked out the images of the location of their prey, ahead still, but far closer. Making camp by the looks of it, confident that none had followed them, not counting on the presence of a Wolfwalker on their tail. She turned her attention back to the blond at her side, and quickly signed the information to the other, using the hand-signals that all scouts and Wolfwalkers knew. The other girl nodded silently, and then moved forwards. Though she was not as graceful as the Wolfwalker, Relena was equally as silent, what with her elder brother being the Scoutmaster of Ramaj Billoctar and all.

            Hilde moved forward on silent feet, her expression softening slightly as the gray form of Shazbat made his way to her side. She put one hand absently on the ruff of the huge wolf, giving him an absent scratch. He snorted, and moved ahead.

            While Hilde had been petting the Gray One, Relena had moved forward even further, crouching behind a stand of thick bushes, knowing that their quarry was on the other side. The bandits had made a raid on a caravan, and had taken a lot of much-needed food and supplies, along with a few other objects such as bolts of silk, and precious gems. That was one of the things that confused the scout and the Wolfwalker. Both of those things would be practically useless to the raiders, so what was the purpose of stealing them? The scout shook her head, her cornflower-blue eyes clearing, and then checked her warcap once more, making sure that all of her golden-blond hair was underneath. Hilde was lucky, for her hair was already short and out of the way. Relena probably would have cut her hair short a while ago, but her brother said it reminded him of their mother, and so she left it as it was. It was still a problem to deal with at times.

            "There's around ten of them there." The whisper was so quiet as to be almost inaudible to the blonde's hearing, but her sharp ears picked it up. She nodded absently to Hilde, signaling her readiness. Hilde then slunk backwards into the shadows, as silent as her Bonded, her dark eyes keeping a watch on both the area where the raiders were, and her partner's location.

            When they finally reached a safe area, Hilde settled herself on a rather mossy patch, knowing that it would not hold her scent as long. Relena did likewise, and then glanced at the dark-haired girl.

            "So what are we gonna do? Go and report this, or-" Relena was cut off by Hilde's head shake.

            "Nah. We're pretty good fighters. We can take care of this on our own. Or do you think you're not good enough?" The dark-haired girl's eyes held a challenging look as she watched her partner, daring her to back out. Relena lifted her chin slightly, and glared at the Wolfwalker, accepting the challenge.

            "Yeah, I'm good enough…I was just wondering if you were!" The blond scout just barely kept her voice from sounding petulant, and knew that Hilde was smirking at her behind her back. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself down, trying to regain her calm. Finally she unsheathed her blade from its place on her hip, and pulled a whetstone out of her pocket, running it along the edge of the blade, keeping the strokes even and rhythmic, matching her breathing to the pattern. Hilde glanced over at the scout, and then at the sky.

            "It'd probably be best for us to attack at dusk…The light's the worst then, and we know where _they_ are, but they don't know where _we_ are!" She tossed the blond another superior smirk, her head tilted at a jaunty angle. Relena growled in annoyance, her eyes flashing with anger. She resisted the temptation to give into her urge to strangle the Wolfwalker.

            "Hilde…" Relena's voice was a growl.

            "Yes?" The dark haired girl had a sweet lilt in her own voice.

            "Would you _stop acting so superior?! It's driving me nuts!" Relena glared at the other girl, who smirked again, but conceded the point._

*******************

            Duck came quickly, and the two moved upon the camp once again, the Gray One again acting as scout. The two watched the placement of the raiders, watched them move around. They hadn't even established a perimeter watch, which would be one of their major downfalls, as it enabled the two to get in very close to the camp. They took  a quick glance around, confirmed the positions of their most vital targets…

            …And then they leapt out of  the bushes, shouting harsh battle cries, their blades unsheathed and already heading for the throats of the raiders nearest them…

            …Only to discover that their targets were not there, and instead they had somehow been surrounded while they had waited in the last moments to attack. A circle of glittering steel blades faced the two girls, who now stood with their backs against each other's, looking at the soldiers with shock in their eyes as what had looked like badly-fitting armor and rusting weapons was quickly proved false, the armor fitting the fighters perfectly, the blades of the best steel, the entirety of it having been hidden by cunning paint jobs, and other such artifice. Cornflower blue and bluish-purple eyes look at the men in pure shock for a short second…And then the fighters attacked.

            Just before the fighters reached them, Hilde let out a piercing mental shriek over the Packsong, a wordless cry for help. Shazbat tried to leap to join his Wolfwalker, but the dark-haired girl ordered him away, to go for help, to not get captured. The wolf let out a howl of desperate need to be with his packsister, but left, his long strides carrying him far enough away that the bandits, now proved to be true soldiers, could not catch him.

            After the fight was over, both of the girls lay on the ground, neither dead, but both unconscious and bleeding very badly. They were not the only forms on the ground, however. An impressive amount of the enemy men lay either dead or dying in a sprawled heap on the ground. The remaining soldiers stood at attention as their commanding officer looked the girls over, his bearing arrogant. The ginger-haired man turned to the soldiers, and jerked his head at Hilde's prone form.

            "Get the Wolfwalker and tie her up. Leave the other. She'll die soon enough from her wounds." The soldiers carried out his orders with quick efficiency, their movements calm and practiced. As Treize Kushrenada, the Captain of the Guard of Ramaj Billoctar, strode away, a sly smile lit up his face.

            "I'm sure that Lord Wufei and Lady Dorothy will appreciate such a fine gift…"

*******************

            After the last of the soldiers had left, Relena carefully opened one pain-glazed blue eye, assessing the area to make sure that it was well and truly safe. She slowly levered herself up, whimpering slightly at the pain from her badly cut side. She reached down to her tunic, pulling the fabric over her head, leaving only her undershirt, and bound the material in place against her side, using it to staunch the blood flow. She hissed weakly at the pain, but did not let it stop her, struggling to her feet once again, moving carefully to ease the ache in her side.

            The blond scout looked around the clearing in dismay, her blue eyes dark with remorse. If only she hadn't let Hilde talk her into the Wolfwalker's hare-brained scheme, neither of them would have been hurt, and Hilde wouldn't be in the hands of what appeared to be the enemy. And those poor soldiers might have been able to live a little while longer…That was one of the things she regretted the most, the loss of life. Even though she was a trained fighter, Relena really did not "live for the battle" as her elder brother did, his grace with the sword, or any other weapon for that matter, coming naturally to him. She sighed again, and got about bandaging her other wounds. Then she looked around the clearing, found a knife, and delivered mercy to the few remaining soldiers who were slowly bleeding to death, at least able to keep them from suffering too much.

            That done, the blond turned and slowly made her way back to the camp that she and Hilde had set up previously, hoping that the dnu that they had ridden on were still there. When she got back to the camp, she discovered that the entire area had been ransacked, probably by the soldiers, and that everything was gone, even the dnu. She slumped against a tree, letting out a moan of distress and annoyance, her brows creased in frustration…

            …And nearly jumped out of her skin as a cold, wet nose nudged her back. She spun around, her hand reaching for her blade, and then stopped, and stared.

            Shazbat stood behind her, the reigns of both dnu held in his mouth, the two beasts looking calm and accepting, as if a creature that would gladly hunt them was not standing right in front of them.  In fact, the two looked half asleep. Shazbat nudged her again, bringing her attention back to the wolf. She looked helplessly at the Gray One, and then steeled her nerves, and met his golden gaze.

            ::Help, need, want, loneliness, help, Wolfwalker!:: The mental sending washed over her, and she staggered for a second before regaining her balance, still maintaining eye-to-eye contact with the canine.

            "What…What do you want me to do, Gray One?"

            ::Help Wolfwalker.:: The phrase this time was short and clear, the accompanying images enforcing the subject. The Gray One expected her to take the dnu, and ride to either retrieve the Wolfwalker herself, which Relena knew to be suicide, or to go get help, so that she could _then ride and retrieve the Wolfwalker. She put her hand out hesitantly, and the wolf dropped the reins into her hands. She tore her gaze away from the wolf's own golden one, and looked at the dnu for a few seconds, before grabbing a lead-rein and attaching it to the halter of one of the two, mounting up on the second, even though the movement caused another wave of pain to go through her, and tied the lead-rein of the second to the saddle of the first._

            "Alright, Gray One…Let's go get Hilde some help." And with that the scout turned the face of her dnu back towards home, and set it into an easy lope, Shazbat staying nearby, heading back to Ariye.

********TBC********

Okay! This one went a lot faster than the others did! I think I'm actually getting this one out within two weeks of the last one! I have no clue if this trend will continue, but if I see that a lot of people are actually reading this, (that means reviews) I will do my best to make it so! Sorry about the lack of a poem at the top…I don't have my Wolfwalker book with me…*guilty look* Sorry. Mwaha! Surprise pairing 5+Dorothy! …why? Because I wanted something different to happen. So 'Fei and Dot are evil, Relena's good, and I have no clue where I'm going with the rest of this. By the way, I like reviews. I _really_ like reviews from people that give me feedback on my story, because then I can figure out if I need to work on any part of it! So review to your heart's content, and try to ask questions, make comments, and all that other stuff. And for incentive…If I need a random character for a part, and I don't feel like making one up, I will go and look at my reviews, see who's given me the most information, and use them. Oh, and I offer lollipops and other candy from Yippie-Yi-Yo Candy Store to people who review more than once. ^-^ So click the button that says "review this story" and tell me what you think!

**Diane**: Here's you're story about what happened to Hilde and Shazbat! …As well as Relena…

**Liliku**: Next chapter! I can't believe it! Out within a month of the last one! And as for longer…*sighs* I'll try!

**Phoenix**: *snickers* Actually, I got that from the book, when Araunar accidentally saw Dion in the nude…In much the same situation, too. Glad you like it!

**Rocky:** Then by all means, get him the books! They're by Tara K. Harper, who does some other good books too…Mainly featuring them with humans linked with animals, for that matter…And why not try the series yourself? And I'm glad you think this is pretty good! *huggles*

**Stacey-Marie**: Yay! I'm glad you remembered this story…And for your candy this time, you get…*roots around the candy stash* Umm…Huckleberry bon-bons! They're good, too.  And I also sympathize with the story start…But what you can do is this: Write them all down, and then just keep adding a leeeeetle more to a story at random times. If you sit down in front of the computer, maybe just open up the file and add a few more sentences, or a paragraph or two. That's how I finally finished Chapter 4, although this one went faster because I knew what I wanted to happen. Either that, or else write down a _very_ basic story line and then flesh it out, a.k.a. "They attack the raiders, there's a big fight, Hilde's kidnapped, but somehow Relena and Shazbat make it out alive to get help." That's practically word-for-word what I did for that part of this story…And that advice goes for other writers, too!

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, everyone! *huggles*

--Aiko Namika


	5. Chapter 4

Warnings: Yaoi, crossover, language, nudity

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Tara K. Harper's Wolfwalker books. They belong to people in big offices with lots of money. The wolves that are  

mentioned _do_ belong to me. It's a bit of a self-insert!

Pairings: Pairings: 1+2, 3+4

::Wolf Talk::

Author Babble:

Tsu...I'm really sorry, everyone! I tried to get this out, but I'd take one look at it, write a few sentences, and then loose interest...And then my dad literally blew up my computer, and I barely saved a copy of this chapter, and then it took me a while to get my new compy up and running, 'cause my dad was always fiddling with it, but now I've got a laptop!!! So I've finally uploaded the file to my new comp, and I _will_ get this next chapter out soon, I swear it!!! ...I'm also gonna figure out just where this is going in the plot, 'cause I'm not exactly sure...Okay! I'm going to answer the reviews I got at the bottom of this chapter, 'cause it'll add just a leeeeeeeetle more room to this document...

Wolfwalker

Chapter 4

by Aiko Namika

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'When the winds blow down the canyon of Phye

And the summer waters shrink in the dry,

The birds pick fish from the shallow river rocks

And the river rocks reach to the sky, boys,

And the black rocks reach to the sky.

Then the waters rush faster down the canyon of Phye

And the wild boiling waves leap high.

The river tries to take whoever's passing through

But whoever passes through is a man, boys,

He who makes it through is a man.'

*~*~*

            Duo opened his eyes and stared at the greenery above him, the Packsong drifting through his mind, making him think for a second that he had paws instead of hands, but he shook it off, returning temporarily to the human world. He drifted for a few more seconds, his mind flipping through the events that had brought the two Wolfwalkers here. First, the call from the signal tower about the raiders... And then the panicked mind-call that had echoed through the Packsong, Hilde's shriek of terror, and fear. He snapped into full consciousness, his stomach emitting an embarrassingly loud growl, reminding him of the energy he had used in Ovousibas, and the fact that it wanted to be fed, RIGHT NOW! He groaned, and tried to stand up, only to find Quatre sitting in front of him, the blond gently pushing the other Wolfwalker down with one hand, and holding some travel rations in the other.

            "Calm down, Duo. I know you're hungry, but you have to slow down! Eat first, and then we can go after Hilde!" Quatre looked down at his friend, knowing that he wanted to get onto the road as fast as possible. Kerril slunk over to Quatre, his fur flat against his spine.

            ::Wolfwalker, we need to go! The Packsong cries out with Grey Shazbat, and yet we still sit here, not pursuing the hunt!:: His golden eyes stared at Quatre accusingly. The blond sighed, and reached down to scratch at Kerril's ears. The wolf sighed, and submitted to the caress for a few minutes, while Duo ravenously munched on the rations, trying to gain his strength back as fast as he could.

            Once the amethyst-eyed Wolfwalker finished his food, he stood up, to the protests of the blond. His legs were wobbly at first, but Rahsa came over, lending him her support as he walked towards the dnu. Quatre jogged after him, still protesting.

            "Duo! You're still tired! What do you think you're doing?" Duo spun around, his eyes flashing, and catching Quatre's gaze, refusing to let it go.

            "Quatre, you heard Hilde and Shazbat as well as I did. You know that we can't just sit here! We have to go after them, and if you're not going to help me, I'll go on my own!" Quatre found that he couldn't look away from his friend's intense stare, and then finally nodded, unwilling, but accepting.

            "All right. We'll go together. BUT," he held up a cautionary hand as Duo started an effusive thank you. "But you will take the time to at least take a bath, and to wash your clothes. You stink, and you're covered in dried blood." Duo looked down at himself, as if only realizing this, and then looked back up at Quatre grinning weakly.

            "Sorry Quatre... where can I go?"

            "There's a pond south-east of us where you can clean off. Aiko can show you where it is." The long-haired healer and his wolf turned, and head towards the pond, while Quatre walked back towards the main camp. As the blond Wolfwalker moved, he was unaware of a pair of emerald green eyes watching him from the edge of the camp...

*~*~*

            Duo made his way down to the pond, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the clear water. Without a second thought he stripped completely, bundling his clothes up. At first he was going to leave them on the shore, and then changed his mind, bringing them with him into the water.

            'I've got changes in my saddlebags, and Quatre told me to wash them...' he thought. As he waded into the water, he braced himself, expecting it to be icy cold. But to his surprise it was not, and the pleasantly warm water sloshed around his knees as he made his way deeper, eventually diving under the water to soak himself completely. As he surfaced, he reached back, snapping the band that held his hair in its braid, watching it as it idly floated free.

            ::Enjoying yourself?:: Rahsa's amused mind-voice drifted through his head, and he looked up at her.

            ::Very much so. Rahsa, I know that Quatre told me to relax, but I just can't! Not when I know that Hilde is somewhere out there, waiting for help!:: If he could have, he would have been pounding the water in frustration. That didn't prevent him from splashing the surface lightly, making Rahsa dance out of range.

            ::I know... But yelling about it won't make it any better!:: Duo sighed, and get to work scrubbing his clothes clean of the flaking blood. Once he was done, he hung them up on branches out of the pond, and then went back in to get himself clean. He suddenly felt a wisp of mischievousness float into his mind, and then looked up just in time to see Rahsa snatch his clothes and then make a run for it. He let out a yell of cheerful mock-fury, and leapt out of the water, running after her through the forest.

*~*~*

            Heero walked through the forest toward the lake, a bunch of canteens hanging by their straps in his hand. He heard the rustling of the bushes, and turned, his eyes widening as the huge gray wolf leapt out of them, a bundle of cloth in her mouth, only to give him what must have been a wink before leaping back into the forest on the other side of the path. Heero stared at the spot where the Gray One had been, and was about to start forwards again... when the Wolfwalker burst out onto the path. The two froze where they stood, staring at each other in shock. The fighter's eyes traced over the slender figure before him without his conscious consent, the water-soaked body, with strands of that gorgeous hair clinging to him like a second skin, the long slender legs, marked here and there by scars, further up...His morals forced him to skip staring at a certain part of the Wolfwalker's anatomy (which was fortunately covered by his hair; but still...), and up the flat but muscular stomach, the dusky nipples, that tempting that, those full red lips that looked like they were begging to be kissed, cheeks flushed brightly, and those eyes, those indigo-colored eyes, flashing with emotions... (AN: *passes drool buckets out* Enjoy the view!)

            Then the situation finally forced its way into his mind, and Heero spun around on one heel, facing away from the alluring form of the long-haired Wolfwalker.

            "Ah...I'm sorry, Healer...I didn't mean to..." The Weaponsmaster fumbled for words, seemingly not able to make his mouth work the way it was supposed to. His hormones were screaming at him to turn and ravish the Wolfwalker right there on the path, while every other part of him (including his common sense), was absolutely horrified at the idea. Luckily, the Weaponsmaster placed more trust in his common sense than he did in his hormones.

            "Um...It's alright..." The husky sound of the violet-eyed boy behind him twined its way through his ears, and then there was a faint rustle, and then silence. Heero risked a glance over his shoulder, only to see that the pathway behind him was empty, the Wolfwalker having taken a run for freedom. He finally headed down the path once again, his strides shaky at first; but the Weaponsmaster recovered quickly, and there was only the occasional teasing flash of water-coated skin to tantalize his mind...He shook his head, and then continued on his errand, barely noticing the faint blush that was covering his cheeks...

*~*~*

            From the treetops, a pair of eyes watch the Wolfwalker and the Weaponsmaster, and then a small smile crossed the face of the unknown being as it fades once again into the shadows...

~TBC~

*sighs* I'm sorry that this isn't very long, but I want to get this out...And I was running out of ideas! Heh...If it helps, I'm gonna be making a story outline soon, but expect the next chapter a lot sooner than this one came out! And I wonder who that person is? ...Honestly, I have no clue.

Okay, review time! I'm going to answer as many as I can, so I hope this helps!

GrimSimeli: I'm glad you like it! I love Duo too... ^-^

Stacey-Marie: I suggest your read the Wolfwalker books! They're all very well written, and the plot is great! And as to where I'm going with this...I still have absolutely no clue... Eh heh... *sweatdrop*

Amalthea: Relena the antagonist, hm? ...I'll think about it...I don't support 1xR by any rate, but it'd still be nice to see her portrayed nicely for a change...

Hell's lil Angel: Sankuu! I hope you enjoy what I finally get out...

D.: More is what you ask, more is what you get!

Anonymous:  I'm actually following the book "Wolfwalker" more than "Grayheart", even though both books are good...But I'm following Dion and Araunar's story more than their Granddaughter's...

Hell's Little Angel: I'm a wounderful writer? ...*snickers* Thankies! I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about my stuff! The first person to comment twice! KUDOS TO YOU!!!! *hands you a lollipop*

Phoenix Storms: *bows* Thank yew, thank yew...I got the description for Ovousibas from the books themselves...

Stacey-Marie: My other person who has commented twice! *huggleglomps* As to more...Well, here it is! *hands you a lollipop*

Moon Girl: ...Holy Hera and Hades? Well, I'm glad that you like this so much!

lillie chan: *returns the huggles* Yay! You like me! You actually like me! I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out earlier, but I kinda forgot, and all of that other stuff that I explained...

MoonCatBlue: Please do read the books! They're really good, and this story really doesn't do them justice...

Cami: I'm really pleased that you think I'm doing a good job of this...*blush*

Shino Ryu (Ryu-chan: Like you, I haven't seen a crossover with this particular story either...So that makes me doubly proud to be doing something original!

Aras Melanki: I didn't make up the idea of the Wolfwalkers and their bond to the Packsong...I got that from the story itself!

Okay, people!!! Please (please) clickity-click the little button down there that says "review", and tell me what you think!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Warnings: Yaoi, crossover, violence, language

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Tara K. Harper's Wolfwalker books. They belong to people in big offices with lots of money. The wolves that are  mentioned _do_ belong to me.

Pairings: Pairings: 1+2, 3+4

Note: *blink. Blink* Well…I'm writing again…*is not sure if this is a _good_ thing or a _bad thing.* Uh…Yeah. About that little line about the "unknown being" at the end of Chapter 4…I'm really gonna have to figure out who that is. _Really_ gonna need to. 'Cause I'm honestly not sure. In fact, I should probably figure out where I'm going with this story. Because (honestly) I have no clue. I've got a tiny bit of an idea, but not much of one. Oh well…Here we go!_

Note: I have changed the names of the Wolves. Why? Two reasons: 1) it was as confusing as heck for me to write my own name in. 2) Gray Ones usually have much softer-sounding names than "Aiko" or "Akari"…More like "Hishn" and names like that. Therefore Aiko has become "Rahsa", and Akari is "Kerril" (and is male). _Those names are stemmed from an rpg, but I doubt that you really care 'bout that part._

Wolfwalker

Chapter 5

by AikoNamika

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Duo burst into the clearing where Quatre was waiting as he finished buckling the belt around his waist. A faint blush stained his cheeks as he walked, and his eyes seemed slightly wider than they naturally were. Quatre frowned in puzzlement, and then stood, making his way over to the other Wolfwalker with the careless ease that characterized all of their kind. Duo was crouched beside his packs, giving them a once-over before they got on the road. The violet-eyed Wolfwalker's hair was braided back, but still wet from his recent bath in the lake. His slender body was once more clad in his mottled gray-and-green forest clothes, and camouflage enabling him to melt into the forest like a ghost. Quatre himself wore much the same thing, and could vanish as well as any other Wolfwalker…but Duo was eerie. It was most likely because of the fact that his entire family, generation upon generation, had been Wolfwalkers, and he'd been running with the Gray Ones since he was old enough to toddle. However, no matter how you looked at it, the way that Duo could melt into the slightest flicker of shadow, melt into stone, move through the forest like one of the Gray Ones himself…That was just weird. Add in the fact that his eyes were violet, and you had the technical designation of a Moonwarrior: One of those sent by the nine Moons to guard and to guide the people of the planet below.

            "Duo, what's going on?" The brown-haired Wolfwalker shrugged nonchalantly. He seemed to have recovered his poise, and even though Quatre had walked up behind him silently, he hadn't jumped or started in the least. Quatre would have felt cheated of a good scare, but knew that _nobody_ could sneak up on Duo. It just wasn't possible.

            "Nothing's going on, Cat!" Duo had turned around, and his expression was back to normal, a cheerful little grin on his face. He stood up easily, stretching lightly. A soft nudge from behind alerted the braided Healer to Rahsa's presence, the wolf standing there with a lupine grin upon her features. Quatre simply raised an eyebrow, but Duo ignored him, going to their dnu.

            "Wolfwalker?" The soft voice had Quatre turning to meet Trowa, a smile on his face.

            "Hello! And I'm just Quatre, if you please." He gave the other a sunny grin. He honestly liked the green-eyed man, and enjoyed his company. The blond might have had other reasons behind that (such as the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in a while and the brown-haired archer was hot as _hell), but it was mostly the fact that he felt…Comfortable around him. Even Akari agreed. There was something almost wild about the other young man, something that reminded the blond of the misty Packsong which was a constant presence in the back of his mind, though it was nowhere __near as tight a tie as Duo's._

            "Then I'm just Trowa." The green-eyed archer gave a soft smile to the blond, and then nodded over to where Duo was flitting from pack to pack, checking over everything.

            "You two seem like you've got somewhere else to be, somewhere other than your normal Waystation if I'm correct…Where?" His voice was quiet, but Quatre heard him easily. The blond Wolfwalker's expression grew determined, his soft blue eyes glinting.

            "We're on a rescue mission. One of our kind was near the border of Ariye and Billoctar on a scouting mission with one of your people. However, a cry for help was heard through the Packsong about two days ago, and we – Duo and I – have been sent out to investigate and offer aid if needed." As the information was revealed, Trowa found his heart warming to the little blond a bit more. So, not only was he going out to fight bandits, but to save someone who was needed…His loyalty was strong to those he cared about, obviously. And that gave him an idea…

            "Could Heero and I accompany you two?" That question had Quatre looking up at the tall brunet in surprise, his aqua eyes startled.

            "Why? I mean…I'd love to have you along, but why the sudden decision to help?" Trowa offered the Wolfwalker a small smile, his emerald eyes (at least the one that was visible to the general public) gleaming warmly.

            "You and your partner saved the lives of many of the people here at the camp, and we owe you. If we can help out in this way, we may begin to come close to paying you back." Quatre blinked in surprise at that, then smiled warmly.

            "I'd love to have you two join us…I'll have to ask Duo what he thinks, though."

            "I love it!" The voice that spoke right beside them caused both Quatre and Trowa to start slightly, then they looked over at Duo who was giving them a big grin, Rahsa echoing it.

            _::I think that you will benefit working with these people, Wolfwalker. Especially the Forest-One.:: Kerril's rich mind-voice calmed the rest of Quatre's slight nerves, though he gave the other wolf a peculiar look at what the Gray One called Trowa. Oh well…There really wasn't any way you could order around a wolf and expect to win._

            "Well Cat, you've heard what Gray Kerril has to say…So?" Duo's grin was infectious, and Quatre couldn't keep the smile off of his lips…Not that he was trying that hard, anyway.

            "I think that sounds great!"

            "Then I shall go ask Heero. Good day, Wolfwalkers." With that, Trowa turned and made his way towards the camp, and a Weaponsmaster who had a bit of a problem controlling a slight flush. Quatre watched him go, his eyes locked upon the form of the other man…Until Duo's arms circled his neck, tightening until he was almost choking.

            "Woo-hoo! Cat's managed to land himself a guy!" Duo's voice was loud, but still quiet enough not to be heard by the archer, who had vanished amongst the tents. Quatre growled at Duo's exuberance, and finally managed to get his neck free before he turned and pounced on his fellow Wolfwalker. The two rolled and tumbled, mock-wrestling, as Rahsa and Kerril let out excited bark and howls, darting in and out of the melee at random points. Finally they ended up lying side-by-side on the ground, breathing slightly heavily, big grins on both of their faces.

            "Well, that was fun!" Duo's grin hadn't relaxed in the least, and Quatre's now matched it. There weren't very many people that they could go all-out with when wrestling or sparring, but because they each knew the limit of the other fighter, it was easier. Quatre finally rose to his feet, his aquamarine eyes glittering brightly. He then turned as Kerril warned him of the approach of Trowa and Heero, the two of them leading a pair of dnu. The two brown-haired men gave the pair of Wolfwalkers a blank look, which was rather acceptable considering the fact that they were both rather mussed, with twigs and leaves and dust in their hair and all over themselves. Duo, who had bounced to his feet seconds after Quatre had stood, gave the pair a grin.

            "Hi! Ready to ride?"

~TBC~

After note: Yes, that is a bit of an abrupt ending…I'm sorry! I tried getting more out of it, but it just wouldn't _work! Fortunately, this chapter is still a heck of a lot longer than its predecessors!_


End file.
